Mall:Lista över ponnyer/Enhörningsponnyer/tertiary
Allie Way / Lapis Shores / Sapphire Skies|| || || || || ||align=left|Dyker upp i The Cutie Pox i bowlinghallen. Delar liknande färgschema med Sapphire Shores, samt distinkta långa ben. Hennes cutie mark föreställer tre art déco stjärnor, två rosa och en blå.|| |- | Bastion Yorsets / George Washingtony|| || || || || ||align=left|En av domarna vid Twilight Sparkles inträdesprov i The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Hans cutie mark är en guldfärgad lagerkrans.|| |- | Banana Fluff|| || || || || ||align=left|Kan ses i Sisterhooves Social. Delar samma design med Sparkler.|| |- | Blue Belle|| || || || || ||align=left|En ponny vid galan som tydligen älskar att sjunga.|| |- | Chocolate Tail|| || || || || ||align=left|Framträder i Biljettballaden under Raritys fantasi om galan. Hans cutie mark är en guldfärgad lagerkrans.|| |- | Chocolate Sun|| || || || || ||align=left|Han sjunger med Star Dream och andra ponnyer i The Best Night Ever. Hans cutie mark är en kompassros som ser ut som en sol.|| |- | Colgate / Minty Fresh|| || || || || ||align=left|Hennes cutie mark är ett timglas. Liknar tandkräm. Var utklädd till läkare under Luna Eclipsed.|| |- |Doctor Whoof #3 / Jon Pontwee / Redcoat Pierce|| || || || || ||align=left|Invånare i Canterlot sedd i Sweet and Elite.|| |- | Dusk Shine / Night Light|| || || || || ||align=left|Twilight Sparkles pappa, sedd i The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Liknar en G1 ponny kallad Night Light. Hans cutie mark är en gul månskära med en mindre månskära inuti.|| |- | Diamond Mint || || || || || ||align=left|Se Diamond Mint.|| |- | Elle Cuisine|| || || || || ||align=left| His cutie mark is a covered silver serving-dish.|| |- | Junes ce qui / Eileen / Angelic Grace / Arm Candy / Eye Candy / Elizabeth / Fleur de Lis/ Fleur de Lily / Fleur LeBlanc / Pink Chapeau / Sol / Soleil / Valentine Plots / Mare of Many Names/ Fleur De Lizzy || || || || || ||align=left| Accompanies Fancypants in Sweet and Elite. Her cutie mark is three fleurs-de-lis. One of the show's layout artists suggeted that Luna's design may have been used to make the pony look supermodel-like.|| |- | Firecracker Burst|| || || || || ||align=left|Guest at the Grand Galloping Gala. She resembles the surprise bag toy 'Firecracker Burst'.|| |- | Kristoph Gavin / Vance Van Vendington|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears multiple times in Sweet and Elite. His cutie mark is a gavel.|| |- | Glory / Spring Fresh|| || || || || ||align=left|Guest at the Grand Galloping Gala.|| |- | Gregorie Plat|| || || || || ||align=left|Identical in color palette and design to Horte Cuisine. His cutie mark is a silver platter.|| |- | The Inquisitor|| || || || || ||align=left|Seen in Winter Wrap Up on the Plant Team. Her cutie mark is an hourglass.|| |- | Ingrid Marie|| || || || || ||align=left|En av domarna vid Twilight Sparkles inträdesprov i The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Her cutie mark is red apple.|| |- | Jazz|| || || || || ||align=left|En av domarna vid Twilight Sparkles inträdesprov i The Cutie Mark Chronicles. His cutie mark is two music notes.|| |- | Jet Set|| || || || || ||align=left|Inquires about Rarity's hat in Sweet and Elite. His cutie mark is three jets.|| |- | Lemon Hearts|| || || || || ||align=left|She appears in the first episode in Canterlot, and usually seen with Twinkle. She usually has red irises, but appears with eyes like Rarity's, complete with blue irises and eyeshades (like in the picture), in certain scenes in Friendship is Magic, part 2 and Applebuck Season. Says "She's an embarrassment to all things fashion!" in Green Isn't Your Color. She is also one of the surprise bag toys. Her cutie mark is three hearts: two cyan, one sea foam green. Was dressed as a mouse during Luna Eclipsed.|| |- | Lemon Tart|| || || || || ||align=left|Wears a saddle, main appearance in Call of the Cutie where she eats a bad cupcake. Also seen throughout The Best Night Ever. Her cutie mark is three diamonds, brilliant-cut.|| |- | Lonsdaleite|| || || || || ||align=left|Teacher and examiner in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. She is the only pony in the series wearing a watch. Her cutie mark is three diamonds, brilliant-cut.|| |- | Maxie / Madmax|| || || || || || style="text-align: left;"|Appears in The Best Night Ever.|| |- | Moondancer|| || || || || ||align=left|See Friendship is Magic, part 1 notes section.|| |- | North Star / Rosaline|| || || || || ||align=left|The unicorn pony Pinkie Pie tries to encourage to dance in The Best Night Ever.|| |- | North Pole|| || || || || ||align=left|Sings with other unicorn ponies in The Best Night Ever. His cutie mark is a compass rose.|| |- | Orchid Dew|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears in Fall Weather Friends during the Running of the Leaves with the number "00". Shares the same design as Diamond Mint . Also appears in Lesson Zero.|| |- | Primrose|| || || || || ||align=left|Proud guest at the Gala in The Best Night Ever and appears in Sweet and Elite. She wears the same dress as Firecracker Burst.|| |- | Pokey / Pokey Pierce / Pin-Prick / Max|| || || || || ||align=left|He pops balloons at the cute-ceañera in Call of the Cutie. His cutie mark is a safety pin.|| |- | Ponet / Goldlight Sparkle / Starlight Hooves/ Gilderoy Lockhoof|| || || || || ||align=left|An artist whose painting was ruined by Apple Bloom in Call of the Cutie. His cutie mark is a yellow six-pronged star wih four five-pronged stars surrounding it.|| |- | Pony Joe|| || || || || ||align=left|Server at a donut shop in Canterlot in The Best Night Ever. Greets Twilight with familiarity when she enters the shop and mentions that he hasn't seen her in a while. His cutie mark is a pink-frosted donut.|| |- | Raty / Polly|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears in the audience of Fluttershy's fashion show in Green Isn't Your Color. Her cutie mark is an hourglass.|| |- | Rhythm|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears in the audience of Fluttershy's fashion show in Green Isn't Your Color. Shares a color palette with Blues.|| |- | emCee / DJ W1SH / Neon Lights / Rising Star / Daniel Ingraham / Star-Search / Billy Joe Hoofstrong|| || || || || || style="text-align: left;"|Watches Rainbow Dash stop the out-of-control baby carriage in The Mysterious Mare Do Well. He also appears in Sweet and Elite. He appears to have a black mane and a light teal coat. His cutie mark is 3 white stars. || |- | Royal guard (unicorn)|| || || || || ||align=left|See Royal guards.|| |- | Sea Swirl|| || || || || ||align=left|Named in the November 2011 Surprise Bag toys. Her cutie mark is one lavender dolphin and one dark purple dolphin. Dressed as a knight in Luna Eclipsed. Appears in the bowling alley in The Cutie Pox, wearing a bowling shirt. She makes a speaking appearence in The Cutie Pox also.|| |- | South Pole|| || || || || ||align=left|Shares the same design as North Pole. He sings with other unicorns in The Best Night Ever. His cutie mark is a compass rose.|| |- | Sparkler|| || || || || ||align=left|First seen in episode one in Canterlot with a shopping bag. Leader of the Animal Team in Winter Wrap Up. Attends the gala in The Best Night Ever. Competes in Sisterhooves Social alongside Dinky Doo. Her cutie mark is three diamonds, brilliant-cut.|| |- | Star Dream/ Sky Dream|| || || || || ||align=left|Sang with the other ponies in Best Night Ever. His cutie mark is twinkling stars.|| |- | Star Swirl the Bearded|| || ||||||||align=left|Twilight Sparkle klär ut sig som denna ponny i Luna Eclipsed. Enligt Twilight Sparkle är Star Swirl den mäktigaste trollkarlen som skapat över tvåhundra trollformler och till och med fått sitt namn skrivet på en bokhylla i Canterlot.|| |- | Sugarberry|| || || || || ||align=left|Member of the Animal Team in Winter Wrap Up. Her cutie mark is three diamonds.|| |- | Sweet Dreams|| || || || || ||align=left|Shares the same design as Violet. Appears in The Best Night Ever.|| |- | Strawberry Lime|| || || || || ||align=left| Appears in the VIP section in the episode The Best Night Ever.|| |- | Tutti Frutti / Holly Dash|| || || || || ||align=left|Strangely colorful for a background pony. Only seen once in Swarm of the Century. The pony is based on one of the animators' own creations called Holly Dash. Her cutie mark is a strawberry. She may be a reference to the G3 pony, Toola Roola|| |- | Twilight / Star Sparkle / Dazzle / Twinkle Star|| || || || || ||align=left|Twilight Sparkle's mother. She appears in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She bears a resemblance to the G1 unicornTwilight. Her cutie mark is three purple stars.|| |- | Twinkle|| || || || || ||align=left|Usually seen with Lemon Hearts. She originally had a speaking line in Canterlot, but has also appeared all over Ponyville. Her cutie mark is three sparkly blue stars.|| |- | Upper Crust|| || || || || ||align=left|Inquires about Rarity's hat in Sweet and Elite.|| |- | Violet / Starbeam Twinkle|| || || || || ||align=left|Seen numerous times throughout the Grand Galloping Gala and Sweet and Elite. Her cutie mark is a purple rose. She is similar to Starbeam Twinkle from the playset of celebration at canterlot castle.|| |- | Violyre|| || || ||||||align=left|Seen in Lesson Zero, trying to get Smarty Pants. Her cutie mark is a lyre.|| |- | Written Script / Phineas Scrollbottom / Bookworm|| || || || || ||align=left|Seen in The Mysterious Mare Do Well as an adoring fan of Rainbow Dash. His cutie mark is a scroll.||